User blog:Thiago Oliveira Firme/Synopsis for "The Threat of the Phantom Vikings!"
DC Database On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Maps DC Universe Community Contribuir The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 2 98 577PÁGINAS NESTA WIKIA Adicione uma página Editar Falar0 Compartilhar "The Sword of Attila!"Help Cover Cover Gallery The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 #2 November, 1955 Executive Editor Robert Kanigher Cover Artists Irv Novick The Sword of Attila! Writers Ed Herron Pencilers Russ Heath Inkers Russ Heath Editors Robert Kanigher The Threat of the Phantom Vikings! Knight for a Day! Previous Issue Next Issue The Brave and the Bold # 1 The Brave and the Bold # 3 Quote1 A deliberate insult... which cannot be overlooked! But I must reply in silence, lest my voice reveal that I am really Brian Kent! Quote2 -- Silent Knight Contentshide Appearing in "The Sword of Attila!" Synopsis for "The Sword of Attila!" Appearing in "The Threat of the Phantom Vikings!" Synopsis for "The Threat of the Phantom Vikings!" Appearing in "Knight for a Day!" Synopsis for "Knight for a Day!" Notes Trivia See Also Recommended Reading Links and References Appearing in "The Sword of Attila!" Featured Characters: Golden Gladiator Supporting Characters: Lucia Villains: Attila the Hun Cinna Gorgo (a gladiator) (Single appearance) Other Characters: Unnamed Roman Emperor Locations: Italy Rome Roman Colosseum Items: Attila's Sword Vehicles: None Synopsis for "The Sword of Attila!" Marcus, the Golden Gladiator wins his freedom in the arena after defeating Cinna's hired warrior, Gorgo. Meanwhile, Attila the Hun and his army are advancing uncomfortably close to Rome. Cinna, always secretly plotting the Gladiator's demise, suggests the Emperor send out his best warrior, known to be Marcus, off to intercept the Huns and engage Attila in single combat. If Marcus could destroy the Attila's sword, which the Hun believed was magic and the key to his victories, it may lead to a sudden loss of morale. Lucia, Cinna's niece, sneaks away to accompany her beloved Marcus, suited in her own armor to help him on his quest. Marcus is worried for her safety, naturally, but it is too late to turn back now, so together they travel onwards. They are quickly made targets of the Hun's catapult weapons, and Marcus barely moves Lucia aside in time for a great fireball to land where they stood! Marcus charges the two Hun warriors, but is ambushed by the rest of Attila's army. A trap! He is taken back to the Hun camp, where he suddenly pulls loose from the soldiers grip and goads Attila into attacking him. Using the Hun leader's anger against him, Marcus manages to dodge Attila's swing and uses his arm bracelet to shatter the sword. The army is shocked at the scene, and soon after, they break into a riot. Lucia appears with horses, and Marcus leaps over the heads of the confused warriors and into the saddle. He and Lucia make their getaway back to Rome, with Attila's broken sword now in Marcus' possession. The Emperor praises Marcus victory, while Cinna scowls in the background as Lucia and Marcus kiss. Appearing in "The Threat of the Phantom Vikings!" Featured Characters: Viking Prince Supporting Characters: Gunnda Villains: Thorvald Other Characters: Captain Olaf Locations: 10th Century Norway Items: None Vehicles: Viking Ship Synopsis for "The Threat of the Phantom Vikings!" Jon, the young man with no memory of his past, and who was given the name Viking Prince by his adopted fishing village home, leads the villagers in a session of swordplay. Chief Olaf compliments him on his skill, but Jon only wishes he could remember where he learned it from. Olaf's lovely daughter, Gunnda, asks him to teach her as well. She soon proves to be a fast learner, as Gunnda disarms Jon after only a few training lessons. Meanwhile, away in his castle, the Earl Thorvald plans an attack on the village and the Viking Prince, whom Thorvald secretly knows to be the true heir to the throne. A ship is launched out towards the village. Dawn strikes by the time it is noticed by the villagers out on the sea horizon. Jon takes some men out in a small fishing boat out to investigate, and finds the ship to be completely abandoned. Thinking the ship to be cursed, he dives over the side and cuts the anchor, allowing the vessel to float back out to the sea. While underwater he notices round, open portholes lining the bottom of the ship. But a shark attacks before he can investigate further, so Jon must fight it off with his sword. Later that night, back on the mainland, the village is struck by burning arrows, setting many homes aflame! While the villagers quell the fires, Gunnda notices the ship has returned on the horizon. Jon once again takes a small boat of men out to investigate and, just as before, finds the ship's deck is abandoned. But this time during his search, he notices his footsteps on the wooden planks of the deck have an echo, as if it were hollow underneath. He finds a trapdoor and opens it, to see a hidden compartment that has been flooded with water, and filled with sharks like the one that attacked him. The men then report to him that the village is under attack! Jon figures out yhe attackers used the ship to sneak up on the village, and then they would open the underwater portholes and exit towards the beach unseen beneath the waves. Jon steers the ship towards the beach, though he knows not how the sailing skill came to him. Jon and the others join in the defense of their homes, with Thorvald's men falling to the skills Jon has taught them. Soon, Jon spots the Earl himself and charges through to get to him. When he finally reaches Thorvald, they begin dueling with swords, though the mighty Earl seems flustered and untrained. Suddenly, the mask falls off and "Thorvald" turns out to be a mere stranger whom the Earl has paid to dress like him. The battle is won, but Jon is forlorn. He confides in Gunnda that he wishes he knew why Thorvald sought his destruction, and she replies that they will find out, someday. Category:Blog posts